


Fun in the Tub -KinkTober - Prompt 24

by BloodyTuesday



Series: KinkTober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Keith is a Mess, Kinktober, Lance is kind of important, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Top Lance (Voltron), i am mean to keith, kind of lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: KinkTober - Story 3 - Prompt 24 - Lapdances |Shower/BathFeeling a hot feeling in his stomach, Keith sighed as he let his hand trail down his stomach. He rubbed his fingers lightly across his hip bones before dropping them further down





	Fun in the Tub -KinkTober - Prompt 24

 

Keith sighed as he lent his back against the cold tile of the bath. It had been such a long time since he laid back and relaxed in his huge bathtub. Ever since he started working for Altean security, it felt like he never could catch a break and always seemed to be interrupted right before he could calm down. So he was taking his vacation leave seriously and allowing himself to have a nice warm bath while he celebrated his birthday with a nice cold bourbon and cola – that was placed by the side of the bath. Smiling slightly, Keith allowed himself to drift deeper into the water and thought about his job. It wasn’t a bad one. Sometimes the people he protected were assholes – like Lotor – and he took pride in keeping his cool until his shift was over. Well, cool enough until he took out his frustrations at the gym or by going home with random people.

Keith wasn’t one for sticking around one place for too long. The only reason he stayed at this place was because his adoptive brother Shiro had asked him to come down and try to work for Altean security. If it was anyone else, he would’ve left two months ago after the three-month trial had ended but for some reason, Keith couldn’t make himself leave.

\-----

He thought that it was because of Shiro but recently he began to realise that It was because of another man. A man with brown hair and tanned skin and the prettiest eyes Keith had ever seen. The man seemed to create something new inside of Keith and made him feel like everything would be okay. Though, it hadn’t been like that at first. They use to argue and fight so much until they found mutual ground.

Feeling a hot feeling in his stomach, Keith sighed as he let his hand trail down his stomach. He rubbed his fingers lightly across his hip bones before dropping them further down and taking his half hard cock in his hands. Sighing at the feeling, Keith slowly brought his hand up and stoked down his dick, playing with the tip whenever his fingers found it. Keith picked up the pace and reached his other hand behind himself, so he could place a finger inside of himself. Feeling his finger slowly press into his rim, Keith gasped as the two feelings melded into one. As he thrusted into his hand, the finger pumped in and out of his ass, causing him to throw his head back and moan.

Keith felt himself build up, and tried to force his finger deeper inside of himself until h-

Keith jumped as the door bell rang. Gasping at the missing feeling as he removed his finger from his ass and hand off his dick, Keith sighed and grumbled as the doorbell rang again.

Getting out of the bath and letting the water out, Keith grumbled as he padded over to his room and grabbed his red robe before making his way towards the door. He couldn’t chase away the groggy feeling that followed him and tried to figure out who could be at the door as he slowly made his way there.  

_Did I buy pizza? I don’t think I did? Shiro didn’t say he was coming today…?_

As he opened the door, Keith’s eyes went wide as he stared at the man in front of him.

Lance stood outside his door in a weird white scientist lab coat and smiled brightly at Keith as he opened the door. He seemed to take Keith’s silence as a welcoming and wandered into the house pushing passed Keith. Turning around slowly and shutting and locking the door, Keith eyed the other man up.

_Lance…_

Before Keith could ask, Lance turned around and aimed a bright smile towards him.

“Hey man, I heard it was your birthday so I thought id come over and celebrate but…Doesn’t seem like anyone else it here?”

Keith shrugged in reply before wandering over to his fridge and pulled out some cola and picked up his bourbon. Gesturing to Lance, Keith nodded as he received a ‘yeah sure’ from the other man and started to make them both a drink.

“I don’t…normally do anything for my birthday? I’ve never felt the need too, you know?”

Seeing the shocked expression on Lance’s face would’ve startled Keith if he hadn’t known Lance for the amount of time he did. The man always seemed to be shocked or amused by things easily – which made Keith’s job a lot easier when he wanted to make the other man happy or confused. Not that he wanted to make Lance confused for any reason. He wasn’t into Lance like that. He wasn’t. No matter what Shiro and Adam said. Keith finished the drinks and placed one on the edge of the counter as he brought his up to his mouth.

“What!? That’s….kinda normal for you, hey? You don’t seem to do anything fun…” Lance eyed Keith up and down.

Keith almost choked on his drink as he registered what Lance had just said.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Well, you never seem to feel the need to do anything.”

Keith stared at Lance in confusion.

_What are you saying? The fuck?_

“I do fun things, just not around you! Or with you!”

“Would you like to?”

Keith felt his mouth go dry as Lance’s blue eyes gazed into his from behind the counter. Backing himself up against the counter, Keith’s eyes trailed Lance as he walked closer to him.

Feeling Lance press against him, Keith couldn’t help the slight moan that came from him as he felt the other man press hard against him.

“Hmm…what do we have under here?”

Keith moaned again as he felt Lance’s nibble fingers grip onto his red robe. Remembering that he was naked, Keith tried to grab the robe and keep it tightly wrapped around him, only to have Lance click his tongue and stop his hands.

Keith gazed up at Lance and saw the other man staring down at him with a smile.

“Lance…what?”

“Even you can’t be that oblivious, Kogane.”

Keith stared into Lance’s eyes and watched as the man lent down and pressed a kiss against his lips. Keith gasped as he felt sparks run down his back as Lance’s lips touched his. Keith let out a low moan before he slowly placed his drink down and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders.

Keith continued to pull Lance closer and kiss the other man, until he felt a hard object nudge between his legs. Keith broke the kiss for air and also to throw his head back and moan loudly as he felt Lances’ leg press up into his crutch. Hearing a chuckle from Lance, Keith blushed as he stared at Lance with half lidded eyes.

“If you enjoy this, just wait to see what I have for your birthday present.”

Keith stared at the other man in confusion as he let Lance lead him towards the lounge room. Lance slowly lowered Keith down into a chair and kissed Keith lightly on his forehead.

Keith kept his eyes on Lance as he watched the other man pull out his phone and place it on the tv cabinet. Lance wiggled his eye brows at Keith before he picked a song and waited for it to play. Sultry music echoed through the house and Keith was very glad that Shiro had other plans for the night and hadn’t asked to come over for the night, like he normally does every year.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Keith tried to speak but his words stopped as he saw Lance drop his lab coat.

Lance was wearing a red g-string with a bow that held his cock tightly against his skin – the tip lightly nudging out at the top – and seemed to be connected to a strap that was connecting it to a garter that was held tightly to Lance’s left thigh. Keith gasped as he took in the underwear and allowed his eyes to trail up and take in the corset like top that tightened against Lance’s already skinny frame. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off Lance and watched as the man started to drop to the floor and crawl towards him – ass in the air and looking at Keith like he was something to eat.

Keith stared as Lance’ slowly trailed his body up towards Keith and watched as Lance started to roll his hips forward as he slowly sat on top of Keith’s legs.

“Do you want your present?”          

Keith nodded slowly as Lance smiled and reached down and undid the bow. Keith gasped as the underwear that Lance was wearing seemed to come off as Lance removed the bow. Keith’s face flushed red as he saw Lance’s dick brushing against his leg and stomach.

“Do you like your present?”

Keith nodded again, slower this time, as Lance lent down and tilted his head up. Keith stared into the other man’s eyes and Lance pressed a rough kiss against Keith’s mouth. Keith moaned at the sensation and tried to ground up into Lance’s dick, only for Lance to shake his head at him and remove himself from Keith’s lap. Keith watched as Lance walked around him and tried to turn his head back to try to find Lance when he felt Lance’s hand against his shoulders. Keith gasped as Lance’s hands trailed down his front and down to his crutch as the other man whispered into his ear.

“How much do you want me?”

Keith panted as he felt slim fingers push into his pants and he let out a long gasp as Lance’s fingers started to stroke him.

“I was going to give you a lap dance, but maybe this can work out better.”

Keith moaned as Lance picked up the pace and continued to stroke him while he felt Lance’s fingers grip his nipple and tug. Keith threw his head back and moaned as he felt himself reaching his point. Before he could call out, Keith stuttered as Lance removed his hand.

Before he could say anything, Keith gasped as Lance appeared before him, pulled his legs up and slammed his dick into him. Keith moaned long and hard as he felt Lance fuck in and out of him and threw his head back as he panted.

“Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance!”

Lance grunted and picked up the pace, slamming into Keith with each thrust. As Keith went to thrust back, Lance growled.

“No. It’s your birthday. Enjoy your present.”

Nodding dumbly, Keith remained still as he felt Lance fuck in and out of him. The man above him seemed to slow his pace random and start it up again, shoving deeper and further each time but also trying to change pace as Keith begged and pleaded for more. Feeling Lance’s thrusts go deeper inside, Keith moaned as Lance changed direction and hit something inside of him that made him see stars.

“Lance! Right there!”

Lance thrusted deeper and tried to hit the spot again and again as Keith writhed underneath him. Keith panted wildly and tried to find somewhere to grab on the chair he was in and gasped as he felt a warm coil in his stomach.

“Fuck, Lance. Gonna cum”

“Cum for me, babe.”

Keith threw his head back as he came and screamed.

\----

Jumping up, Keith glanced around tiredly. He was in his bath still, the water was colder and it seemed like hours had passed as he glanced at the time on the wall. Looking down at his hands, Keith’s eyes went wide as he saw the white substance in the water and remembered the dream.

_I had a….wet dream…about LANCE!?_

Gasping, Keith quickly jumped out of the tub before he turned on the shower. Quickly washing away the evidence of the dream from his body, Keith sighed as he washed himself again to make sure and thought about the dream.

_I guess….i do like Lance…but I can’t do anything about it…_

Keith sighed as he exited his bathroom and went to change, only to stop when he heard a knock at his door. Puzzled, Keith wandered over and opened the door, only to gasp at the man in front of him. Before he could question, Keith’s eyes widened as Lance pushed passed him, slammed his door closed and pressed Keith into the door.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes before he nodded and grabbed Lance’s neck, pulling the other towards him. Teeth clashed and tongues explored as Lance pressed Keith into the door more and grabbed the other mans legs. Keith purred as Lance grabbed his legs and secured them against his waist.

“Didn’t think you could carry me, Sharpshooter.”

“Want to see what else I can do.”

Keith blushed before he smirked and used the wall as support as he grounded down onto Lance’s crutch. Hearing the gasp and moan that followed, Keith whispered in Lance’s ear.

“Show me.”

Lance smirked as he carried Keith into his bedroom and laid him down.

“Let’s start roun-”

 

Keith gasped as he jumped out of the bath tub.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?”

 


End file.
